1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake caliper mounting method for a disk brake for inserting a disk into a gap between a pair of pads held in an opposing spaced relationship on a caliper to assemble the disk to the caliper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, disk brakes increasingly have been employed in automobiles. A disk brake apparatus is constituted principally from a brake disk, and a caliper extending across the disk and including a pressurizing cylinder disposed therein and a pair of pads which are slidably contacted with opposite faces of the disk by operation of the cylinder. The pads are held on the caliper in an opposing, spaced relationship from each other and disposed in an opposing relationship to the opposite faces of the disk inserted in a gap therebetween. Then, upon braking, the cylinder in the caliper is operated to press the pads strongly against the disk to generate braking force.
For such disk brake apparatus, automation is demanded of an assembling operation of inserting the disk between the pads.
However, since the distance between the pads is greater only by a small distance than the thickness of the disk, a very high degree of accuracy is required for such insertion of the disk between the pads, which is a serious problem in achieving automation of such assembling operation.